Making History
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Akadeanna fell in love with Skyfire when she was 4 years old; then at the age of 13 they started to see each other, and on August 25th of her 15th year they had a night together and he left her pregnant and she was gifted as a half-breed, but a month later she lost him, this is her going back from 2339 to her 15th year to save the man and Mech she loves.
1. Making History

**Summary:** Akadeanna fell in love with Skyfire when she was 4 years old; then at the age of 13 they started to see each other, and on August 25th of her 15th year they had a night together and he left her pregnant and she was gifted as a half-breed, but a month later she lost him, this is her going back from 2339 to her 15th year to save the man and Mech she loves.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, I don't own GI Joe, I own the phrase The Fire Chases The Sky Because The Sky Chases The Fire (Or The Sky Chases The Fire Because The Fire Chases The Sky), I Own Flowerdancer Prime, I own the human form of Skyfire known as Skylar, I own the gladiator names Silverlight for Megatron and The Dark One for Ironhide. I also own the nickname and gladiator name Little Flower, I own Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, Kevastan, I also own Flamestar, Silverwind, I don't own Alpha Trion or Sentinel Prime

Flowerdancer paces one of the hanger bays of her great-grandson's base, she was thinking back to the horrible day in her 15th year, the day she lost the Mech and the man she loved.

She had woken up to the nightmare again loosing Skyfire or Skylar as he was called in his human form; she was only a month pregnant at the time she lost him, but she had never gotten the chance to tell him, she had planned to after The Navigant.

Finally it hit Flowerdancer the one thing she could do; she was a Time Warper because of her gifts as the last Dimensional Guardian, she had to go back and either convince the Councils to drop him not as far from Cybertron or be there for The Navigant and save his life.

Flowerdancer triggers her time warping abilities focusing on the day before The Navigant and into the Council Chamber where both Councils were, her stance was strong and powerful showing her status as a Spark Prime, but her optics were closed.

_September 24th Akadeanna's 15th year_

A loud displaced bang was heard in the council chambers in Vos Academy where the Council Of Primes and Council Of Seekers were and a large bi-colored Seeker appeared in the middle of the 2 Councils.

Flowerdancer held her bi-colored form with the power she had as a Prime, a Queen, and a Fleet Admiral, that's what Alpha Trion had told her what a Spark Prime stands like so she combined them into her stance.

Flowerdancer smirks softly as silence fell over those who were in the room at her appearance, her optics remained closed remembering more of her lessons with Alpha Trion.

Her ears flick as a male voice asks, "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Flowerdancer's crimson red optics finally opened and her attention went to the large Prime who was about a helm shorter than her, Sentinel Prime was his name.

Flowerdancer says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime I am a half-breed Seeker human and Seeker. I am from the Earth date December 25th 2339, but I also exist in this time; we are in my 15th year in this time; I am known in my human form as Queen Akadeanna Hawk; where I come from I am known as Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk I co-lead what in this time would be considered the future form of the Lightwalkers what in my time is referred to as the modern form of the Lightwalkers, called GI Joe. As Flowerdancer Prime I co-lead the Ark Autobots under Optimus Prime and I co-lead the Moon Wind Autobots under Stardancer Prime and Stargazer Prime. I am a Regular Warper and a Time Warper as well as a Dimensional Warper that is how I got into here."

Sentinel was startled that she was so direct and to the point knowing what to say and he asks, "Who taught you how to know how to properly answer?" Flowerdancer turns her attention from the large Prime to the 4th seated Prime member and she says, "The only remaining member of the Council Of Primes in my time; Alpha Trion."

Alpha Trion was startled that the female Prime turned her attention to him and said that he was the one who taught her and he was the last remaining member of the Council Of Primes.

Another voice spoke and asks, "What brings you here this day Flowerdancer Prime?" Flowerdancer turns her attention and she spotted the silver Seeker she knew as Silverwind and she sighs and says, "3 major things and 2 minor things bring me back this day."

Murmurs from the Councils arose at her words, Silverwind asks, "Are all 5 focused on us?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No 2 of them do, of the other 3 one has to do with a Mech known as Hook, one has to do with the Mech known as Kevastan, and the last I need to get on board the Maquis Flag Wing to tend to it."

Silverwind nods, but Sentinel asks, "Is both of them for both of us?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No one is for the Council Of Seekers and the other is for both. Though I think the Council Of Primes should hear the first one as I know there is one who is both a member of the Council Of Seekers and Council Of Primes."

Silverwind speaks this time and says, "Then if you would prefer please speak your peace to us." Flowerdancer sighs this was the hardest thing she would have to do, but her spark still cried for Skyfire and she wasn't going to let Skyfire die again.

Flowerdancer says, "Where I come from Skyfire dies tomorrow; he was deposited too far from Cybertron; he did a burn-in. I came back to try and convince you not to put him that far." Silverwind winces at her words and asks, "Do you have any idea where we deposited him?"

Flowerdancer flicks her right servo and a map appeared and she waved her right servo forming the line again and she says, "From our calculations we figure he was deposited somewhere along this line."

Silverwind moves closer and asks, "May I show you where? How would I mark it?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes you may, you can make a simple mark or circle it if you prefer it will appear." Silverwind nods at her words and he circles a spot on the line and says, "This is where we plan to drop him."

Flowerdancer winces and she says, "That is why he died, you see even though Skyfire is a larger Seeker and his tanks can hold more Energon than say Starscream, Skywarp, or Thundercracker; however his larger size means that he also burns Energon faster than any of those 3."

Silverwind winces at her words and he asks, "Then where would you suggest us to drop him that is safe enough?" Flowerdancer draws another line about 10 light-years from the first and she says, "Anywhere along the line I just drew; when I was figuring out how far he must've been deposited I also figured out what would be the safest distance to get him back here to Cybertron and his Pedes on The Navigant platform safely, incase I ever came back to try and save his life."

Silverwind looks at the line indicated and looks towards the other Seekers then back at the map and he circles a spot on the new line and he asks, "This safe enough here?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yes that is perfect."

Silverwind asks, "Why do you care so much about Skyfire anyways? That spot will be the new drop point for him." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because I love him in this time and I still do," she pauses and sighs before saying, "The Fire Chases The Sky Because The Sky Chases The Fire."

Every member of both Councils were startled at her words, all the Seekers knew how strong their love was if they had a phrase like that. Flowerdancer then says, "In this time I am also carrying by him, tomorrow in my younger form I will have been carrying for just 1 Earth month. The night Skyfire made me pregnant in his human form Skylar was also the night I got this form; but not until 3 Earth years later for saving Optimus Prime's life did I become a Prime."

Sentinel says, "You must be a Spark Prime by the way you hold yourself." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I am a Spark Prime, my spark is very powerful too powerful for the matrix to remain within my chamber, but it knew I wanted to be a Prime and so it merged with my spark chamber."

Sentinel was startled, but he asks, "How did you come back here? Did you use human technology?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No I am the last Dimensional Guardian, and because I am such I can warp between times as easily as I can warp between dimensions."

Sentinel was shocked so she was the last Dimensional Guardian. Silverwind asks, "Do you know when the last Dimensional Guardian died?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "15 Earth years ago, the day I was born as a human."

Silverwind was startled, the one that became the last Dimensional Guardian was born the day the one before her had died. Sentinel asks, "What do you know about the one before you?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I know quite a bit about Stargance as he returned from the Well Of Sparks to train me."

That startled Sentinel her words, but Flowerdancer says, "I really need to get down to my second matter that I bring before both Councils this day." Sentinel chuckles and says, "Definitely a good Prime if you don't like to beat around the bush as humans would put it about your reasoning. Please speak."

Flowerdancer made the map disappear before she sighs, some might not find what she had to discuss important, but to her it was and Skywarp and Thundercracker didn't have the ball-bearings to do this, but she did at least from her time as she never did in this time.

Alpha Trion from her time's words repeated in her helm again _you make sure you tell them you were interrogated for 4 Earth hours about this after The Navigant and how you were dragged away from the medical Berth crying._

Flowerdancer Prime sighs and says, "What I have to speak to you about, I was interrogated tomorrow for 4 Earth hours about it, I was dragged from the medical Berth where I was crying by," she pauses and glares at the red wine colored Seeker before saying, "By Flamestar."

Sentinel and Silverwind both wince at her words and Silverwind says, "You were crying because of the loss of Skyfire right?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes that's why I was crying. I never answered any questions that were asked by me; I finally ended the interrogation by saying 'can't you just leave me alone! I just lost the Mech I love!' It ended then, Flamestar tried to pick me back up, but I wouldn't let him touch me so you Silverwind carried me back."

Silverwind winces at her words, Sentinel asks, "What was the interrogation about?" Flowerdancer flicks her wings and she says, "The secret Skywarp and Thundercracker entrusted me with 2 Earth years ago. The secret that they are Starscream's creators."

Sentinel winces so it was about what they had planned to interrogate her younger form about. Silverwind asks, "What do you want to talk to us about regarding that?" Flowerdancer flicks her wings and she says, "The fact that your logic is flawed on keeping it from him that they are his creators."

Sentinel says, "Please enlighten us on why you think our logic is flawed on that?" Flowerdancer sighs and asks, "How many among the Councils know that Starscream is abusing the Deceptions?" Murmurs from every member of the council were heard.

Sentinel says, "All of us Primes know that." Silverwind says, "And all of us Seekers know that too. Do you know why? Or why he won't abuse Skywarp, Thundercracker, or Skyfire?"

Flowerdancer wasn't surprised that they all knew of the abuse. She nods and says, "Yes I know why he abuses them and why he won't touch them, I don't know why as my 15 year old Queen, I know as the Prime I am here."

Flowerdancer flicks her wings and sighs and says, "Starscream abuses the Decepticons because he believes they are lying when they say they don't know who his creators are, yeah I know they are lying about that; he believes Skyfire when he says he doesn't know who his creators are, as to Skywarp and Thundercracker he thinks one of them is his brother."

Silverwind winces and so does Sentinel hearing why Starscream abuses his men and his reasoning for not touching Skyfire, Skywarp, or Thundercracker. Silverwind says, "So it is affecting him negatively not knowing?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes it is affecting him negatively not knowing who his creators are; you chose not to let him know thinking if he chose Skywarp and Thundercracker as part of his Trine or Quaterne it would affect his ability to do his job properly, but you never realized it would affect him _not_ knowing."

Sentinel sighs at her words and he says, "Please give us 5 of your Earth minutes to make our decision." Flowerdancer nods and turns and heads for the door, but she stops at the door and says, "So you know I still have kept that promise to December 25th, 2339; I was going to lift the ruling when he, Skywarp, and Thundercracker woke up." She then steps out of the room, and leans against the wall.

Flowerdancer closes her crimson red optics and sighs; she knew Skyfire would be safe now, but what about Starscream's spark? At that point she decided if the Councils wouldn't lift their ruling she would use her standing as a Spark Prime and lift it.

She smiles as her audio's pick up the Pedefalls she hadn't heard since September 25th of her 15th year, Skyfire was on the approach. She heard him approach her and stop and then his gentle voice asks, "Are you looking for someone Miss?"

Flowerdancer opens her crimson red optics and looks at him and she says, "No Skyfire I was waiting for the council to make a decision." The large Mech was startled that she knew him, he didn't recognize her. He asks, "How do you know me?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because I knew you for 11 years before this day, and where I come from I lost you tomorrow; I am from December 25th, 2339." Skyfire was startled that she had known him for 11 years before this day, but she lost him the next day and that she was from the future. He says, "I'm sorry I can't think of where I know you from."

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Of course you wouldn't recognize me like this Skyfire, I've only had this form barely a month now in this time," she pauses and sighs before saying, "The Fire Chases The Sky Because The Sky Chases The Fire."

Skyfire was startled at her words and more so when she said the phrase that belonged to him and Akadeanna. He asks, "How do you know that phrase?" Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "Because you and I came up with it Skyfire; you had said if I ever became a half-breed you would prefer me to go by Flowerdancer. It's Flowerdancer Prime now."

Skyfire was startled, this was Akadeanna? It would explain how she knew their phrase. He then remembered it was true he had suggested Flowerdancer for a name for her if she ever became a half-breed, he asks, "When did you become a half-breed?"

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "Our night together on August 25th this year; but I became a Prime on July 25th of my 18th year after saving Optimus' life from an Autobot who betrayed us that year and took over leadership of the Decepticons."

Skyfire was shocked, but he asks, "Why did you come back Akadeanna?" Flowerdancer flicks her wings lightly before saying, "To save your life. They dropped you too far from here in my timeline and you died during a burn-in."

Skyfire winces at her words and he asks, "Did you ever find another?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No I've kept my human heart and my Cybertronian spark sealed off, yes I've let men and Mech's date me, but I've never fully opened my heart or spark to any of them."

Skyfire winces at her words, it showed how much she cared about him, he asks, "Is there any other reason besides you still love me that you came back to save me?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes there is another reason; in my younger form in this time I am pregnant by you as Skylar. Right now I am sitting at almost a month along."

Skyfire winces he hadn't even realized he had left his love pregnant, but Flowerdancer says, "I regret agreeing to the promise that I'd not interfere with your Navigant, I had 6 of the 8 eggs stored 2 were further developed then the other 6 so I carried them to term and raised them alone."

Skyfire winces and says, "I'm sorry I made you make that promise, but I didn't know." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I had planned to tell you after The Navigant that I was pregnant, in my timeline I never got that chance."

Skyfire winces, but he asks, "Will you have to interfere?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No I convinced Silverwind and the rest of the Council Of Seekers to not deposit you so far, but if necessary I will interfere."

Skyfire nods at her words, but before he could say anything Flamestar approaches them and says offering 2 Datapads to Flowerdancer, "The first one is for you and the other one is for Skywarp and Thundercracker."

Flowerdancer accepts the Datapads and says, "Thanks Flamestar." The Seeker bows then leaves. Skyfire asks, "What is that about?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "It's about the second thing I had to discuss with the Councils." Skyfire nods.

Flowerdancer touches the Datapad on that was for her and reads what was said.

_Dear Flowerdancer Prime,_

You have proven that our logic was flawed regarding Starscream knowing who his creators are and so we are lifting our ruling on them, they are very lucky to have such a strong friend like you.

Signed,

_Silverwind_

_Sentinel Prime_

Flowerdancer smiles they had lifted their ruling. Skyfire asks, "Well how did it go?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I proved they were wrong with their decision. Can I ask you where Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream are? I need to speak to Skywarp and Thundercracker."

Skyfire smiles and says, "Sure, if you'll follow me I'll take you to them." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Sure Skyfire." Skyfire leads the bi-colored Seeker towards the room the 4 of them had been assigned.

Soon the large Seeker stops at the door and touches codes into the panel and the door slides open and he indicates for Flowerdancer to enter first and Flowerdancer nods her helm in thanks and steps in first and then Skyfire steps in behind her.

Starscream looks up when the code was entered to their room knowing Skyfire was returning, but he was startled when a female Seeker entered before Skyfire did.

Skyfire says, "I'd like you all to meet Flowerdancer Prime. She needs to speak to you Skywarp and Thundercracker." Starscream was startled that the Seeker was a Prime; she was sure gorgeous that was for sure. Skywarp and Thundercracker both look at each other startled that she wanted to talk to them.

Skywarp asks, "Where would you like to speak to us?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "The Berth-room will do fine." Skywarp nods and leads the bi-colored Seeker into their Berth-room and he shuts the door behind them; Flowerdancer then seals the room once the door was shut, then she relaxes her Prime form.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were startled as the bi-colored Seeker seemed to relax in their presence. Thundercracker asks, "What can we do for you?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "First of all my name as Skyfire said is Flowerdancer Prime; I'm actually not from this time, but I do exist in this time I am from December 25th, 2339."

That startled Skywarp and Thundercracker her words that she was from the future. Skywarp asks, "What brought you back to our time?" Flowerdancer sighs and looks towards the door and says, "My love of Skyfire that's what brought me back."

Thundercracker asks, "How can you love him when Akadeanna does?" Flowerdancer moves and sits down on Skyfire's Berth and she says, "Because barely a month ago when he and I had our night together I became a half-breed. I am Queen Akadeanna Hawk; I was First Queen Of Egypt now I am known as Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk, I co-lead what in this time would be considered the future form of the Lightwalkers or in my time the modern form of the Lightwalkers called GI Joe."

That startled both Mech's she was Akadeanna, but she was a half-breed and the night with Skyfire had been when she became one. Skywarp asks, "Were you made a Prime that night too?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No not until July 25th of my 18th year did I become a Prime. After I saved Optimus' life, when a former Autobot who betrayed us was attacking him."

That startled both Mech's and Thundercracker asks, "Who betrayed the Autobots if you don't mind me asking?" Flowerdancer droops her bi-colored wings and she says, "Megatron betrayed us out of jealousy of Optimus, I am kind of hoping I can change his mind and his point-of-view."

Thundercracker and Skywarp both wince, Flowerdancer sighs and says, "He took over leadership of the Decepticons from Starscream and started abusing him too badly." She stops then sighs and hands Skywarp the Datapad and says, "Enough of that though here this is for you and Thundercracker."

Skywarp accepts the Datapad from the female Seeker and winces as he saw it was an official Councils document and Thundercracker winces too. Flowerdancer says, "Before you get all upset seeing who it's from please read it, it's not bad."

Skywarp sighs and he reads through it as well as Thundercracker does. Skywarp's wings perk up and so does Thundercracker's as they realize the letter was that the Councils were lifting the ruling on them to keep it from Starscream that they were his creators, and that they were lucky to have such a strong, protective, and fierce friend as Flowerdancer.

Skywarp looks at the female Seeker and asks, "How did you do it?" Flowerdancer chuckles softly and says, "I simply made them realize the flaw in their logic; made them realize why Starscream has been abusing the Decepticons."

Skywarp and Thundercracker wince as the Prime knew why Starscream abused the Decepticons. Thundercracker asks, "When did you learn why he abuses his men? Did he ever tell you why he won't touch us or Skyfire?"

Flowerdancer sighs leaning back and says, "July 25th 2339 that's when he told me why he abused his men, after he woke up from a 4 month Stasis-Lock. As to why he won't touch you two is he thinks one of you two is his brother, as to Skyfire he believes Skyfire when Skyfire says he doesn't know who you two are."

Thundercracker winces and says, "The telepath that put the barriers on him was killed 3 days ago in an explosion. He was the only one whose gifts were powerful enough to remove the blocks." Flowerdancer says, "Well I'm a powerful telepath myself, my gifts are 30 times stronger than Soundwave's."

Skywarp says, "That's how powerful the telepath was that put the barriers on Starscream." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "That's what I was told. I would be happy to lift the barriers on him."

Skywarp asks, "Do you want me to bring him in here or shall we do it out there?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "This is fine, but would you bring Skyfire in here too?" Skywarp nods and Flowerdancer unseals the room and Skywarp leaves the room and returns shortly thereafter with the 2 Mech's.

Starscream was confused why he was wanted, but he asks, "You wanted to see me Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer smiles softly at the smallest of the 5 of them in the room and she looks at Skywarp who says, "Go on tell him, I figure you must've kept that promise well into your time."

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "Still on December 25th 2339 I hadn't told him, but thank you Skywarp." She stands up stretching before looking at Starscream, and she sighs softly and says, "Starscream you were right that your men are lying to you about not knowing who your creators are."

Starscream's golden optics went wide and furious when he heard that he _was_ _right_ that his men were lying to him. Flowerdancer raises her right servo and asks, "Please let me continue before you blow up Starscream." Starscream glances at the large Seeker again and nods showing he would keep quiet.

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The reason they've lied is they have never had a choice, because of the Council Of Primes and the Council Of Seekers, who ruled that your creators couldn't tell you who they are, and your men were told not to tell you," she pauses and glances at Skyfire and says, "It's true that Skyfire doesn't know who your creators are, that's why I asked him to be here too for this."

Starscream tilts his helm and asks, "Are you going to tell me who they are Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I am, your creators never had the ball-bearings to face the Councils about this, in this time I never had it either, but now with the experience I have, I have that and got them to lift their ruling, they never realized how negatively it would affect you not knowing."

Starscream lowers his helm and says, "That's why I've been abusing them, but you probably already knew that Flowerdancer. Is Skywarp or Thundercracker my brother? If not how are either of them related to me?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah I knew that, you told me on July 25th, 2339 after you woke up from a 4 month long Stasis-Lock. No neither are your brother, but you do have one," she pauses and removes a picture from her side compartment and hands it to Starscream and says, "His name is Lightwind he's the Gold Seeker in the photo, The black one hasn't been sparked here yet, but his name is Moonwind and he's mate of Lightwind where I come from."

Starscream accepts the photo and stares at the Mech in the photo and asks, "Older or younger than me? I am figuring older." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yes he's older than you. Moonwind wasn't born until my 18th year."

Starscream smiles softly and says, "He sure is handsome, I can see many similarities between me and him." He offers the photo back, but Flowerdancer places her right servo on it and says, "No keep it I have plenty of him." Starscream moves the photo back and holds it close.

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Now as to your creators I know it might seem hard to believe, but you've actually known them for a very long time and you were actually worried about them the night you and Skyfire came to see me when I was 4."

Starscream was shocked at her words, but then confused as he had been worried about them the night he first met the young woman and he says, "But I was only worried about Skywarp and Thundercracker that night."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I remember that, Starscream what I'm trying to say is that Skywarp and Thundercracker are your creators. Skywarp is your Carrier and Thundercracker is your Sire."

Starscream opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it again as he tries to process what he was just told, Skywarp and Thundercracker were his creators? How could he not know! Starscream asks, "How come I haven't known after all this time!"

Flowerdancer stands up again and she moves towards the small Seeker and she says, "Because when you were taken from them very powerful telepathic blocks were put on your mind and spark so you wouldn't know incase you chose them to be a part of your Trine or Quaterne."

Starscream winces it did make sense her words how he never knew that Skywarp and Thundercracker were his creators, but he asks, "When can the barriers be dropped now that I know?" Flowerdancer gently reaches up and brushes her right servo against Starscream's helm and says, "There the barriers are gone."

Starscream sighs as the barriers were finally gone and he probes carefully at the link and he was shocked, but happy it was true his creators were Skywarp and Thundercracker.


	2. Saving A Life

After leaving the 3 Mech's chatting she and Skyfire left the room. Flowerdancer headed for the medical area wondering where she could find Hook or Kevastan; as she had never asked Hook where she could find him on this day.

Skyfire asks, "Are you now looking for anyone special Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer sighs the tips of her wings flicking lightly and she says, "Actually there are 2 I am looking for. One's name is Hook and the other's name is Kevastan."

Skyfire smile and says, "Oh I can show you where Hook is, he could tell you where Kevastan is." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I would appreciate that Skyfire. I'd also like to know where the Minicons are if you happen to know where they are."

Skyfire smiles and says, "Yeah I know where they are too. Oh you want to make sure your Minicon Guardian meets your younger self don't you?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah that's what I want to do Skyfire."

Skyfire asks, "Who is he?" Flowerdancer laughs softly following Skyfire and she says, "You always thought he was my Guardian as we are so much alike." Skyfire raises a browplating thinking about who he had said that and then it hit him, Jolt was the one he always said that about and he asks, "Do you mean Jolt is your Minicon Guardian?"

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yes he is my Minicon Guardian and in this form he's my Minicon partner. I'm the reason he has the white feline sitting in front of a Crescent Moon on his left shoulder-blade. That's my Goddess marking."

Skyfire chuckles and says, "I thought that was coincidental that's why I never said anything. Were you born his human?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No Primus imprinted me onto him and him onto me when we were both 20 minutes old. As you know Jolt and I are exactly the same age."

Skyfire was startled and it took him a bit to remember why Primus was there and he says, "Primus was there the day you and Chakotay were born because you are The First Child Of Cybertron or the first human child not born here on Cybertron with an Autobot Guardian. Is that right?"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yup that's right Skyfire that's why he was there the day I was born. He imprinted me onto Jolt and Jolt onto me because he couldn't tell which of his children would be my Guardian; he did the imprint so that at least one of my Guardians would be known."

Skyfire chuckles and says, "That makes sense why he did the imprint. I think he made a good choice in picking Jolt for you." He stops in his words and indicates the room near them and says, "Hook is in there, tending to a patient."

Flowerdancer smiles softly and asks, "Would you please let him know that I am here, I don't want to startle him." Skyfire smiles and says, "Sure Flowerdancer." He steps into the room and he says, "I'm sorry to bother you Hook, but there is a female Seeker here wishing to speak to you."

Flowerdancer smiles as she hears the familiar voice of Hook and he says, "I won't leave my patient. Would she be willing to come in here?" Skyfire says, "From what she was saying she would prefer to speak to you here." Hook nods and says, "Then show her in."

Skyfire nods and steps out of the room and he says, "Hook will see you now Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "Thanks Skyfire, I would prefer you wait out here please." Skyfire nods and says, "Of course Flowerdancer."

Flowerdancer moves to the door and steps into the room, she had never seen Hook in his Protoform look, but she knew the medic had to be him as the other one in the room was on the medical Berth.

Hook looks at the female Seeker who walked into the room and he says, "My name is Hook, Skyfire says you wish to talk to me." Flowerdancer smiles softly, yup that was definitely Hook it sounded just like her Hook.

She sighs softly and says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime, I am from the Earth date December 25th, 2339; but in this time I am known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk I am The First Queen Of Egypt. I am a half-breed human and Seeker."

Hook was startled at her words and he says, "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Flowerdancer, though you probably know me quite well in your time." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yeah I do know you very well."

Hook asks, "What can I do for you?" Flowerdancer winces at his words and she asks, "Is someone close to you dying? Close like what humans would consider your best friend?" Hook winces at her question and he steps away from his patient and he says, "Yeah I am, this is him."

Flowerdancer moves closer to the Mech on the medical Berth and she winces, it was Kevastan! Well this would kill 2 birds with 1 stone if the treatment would save him. She gently starts to check Kevastan.

Hook asks, "I've run every test I know and I can't figure out what's wrong with him. It will shatter my spark losing him." Flowerdancer winces at his words and she says, "I know what's wrong with him as I've seen the devastation that it has caused. Where I come from it became known as the Kevastan Virus."

Hook gasps and says, "That's what his name is." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I know, I recognize him from the pictures in the records and archives about him." Hook asks, "Did a treatment ever get discovered in your time?"

Flowerdancer had just finished checking how bad Kevastan was and she turns around and retrieves the vial and she says, "Yes there is a treatment where I come from, that's what's in this vial, I always carry the treatment with me wherever and whenever I go."

Hook was startled, but he says, "As his spark-twin I beg you to do whatever you can to save his life." Flowerdancer's crimson red optics went wide, so that's why Hook was so close to Kevastan they were spark-twins. She smiles and says, "Of course Hook."

She turns back to Kevastan and puts plunger onto the vial to make it easier to inject and she gently injects it into Kevastan's neck and then gently pulls it away once the treatment was fully into him.

She then turns back to Hook and says, "You never told me that Kevastan was your spark-twin in my timeline only that he was your best friend and you didn't tell me his name either." Hook sighs and says, "I was probably too devastated and still suffering in your timeline to be able to talk about him."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "That's what I was figuring. The funny thing is finding you I kind of in human terms killed 2 birds with 1 stone, I wanted to find you to try and save the life of your best friend and I wanted to find Kevastan to save his life and I find you both."

Hook chuckles and says, "Well yes you did. Will you leave the knowledge of how to detect the Virus and how to create the treatment for it?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "of course I will leave that information back here, billions in my timeline lost their life from the Kevastan Virus, then a human healer after losing her flight partner to the Virus worked with Pernese healers and created the first known treatment for it."

Hook smiles softly at her words and he says, "I'm glad you will; with that knowledge those billions who lost their lives from the Virus will live. I'm glad a human healer created a treatment for it. Do you happen to know who the Mech was that was her flight partner?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I do, I should check him too now that I think about it. His name is Thrust Prime." Hook was startled at her words, Kevastan's mate was the one who when his life was lost the treatment was finally created where she came from.

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "If Kevastan has a mate I will need to check his mate and if you have one I will need to check your mate too." Hook nods and goes to a computer and touches some buttons then returns and says, "I have sent for Kevastan's mate, but I don't have one."

Flowerdancer smiles softly at his words and she says, "You may one day Hook, in my timeline you haven't found one yet." Hook nods and says, "I hope so. Which team do I serve in your timeline? I can see you're an Autobot." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "For 3 Earth years you remained here on Cybertron as a neutral with your gestalt, then in September of my 18th year you and your gestalt joined the Decepticons; that is actually when I first met you."

Hook was startled at her words and he says, "I don't know what I will do now." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "You could always work for the Autobots, as Akadeanna I might not have as much pull as I do now as Flowerdancer Prime among both teams, but I have more in this form as I co-lead both the Moon Wind Autobots and the Ark Autobots in my timeline."

Hook was startled, but he says, "I'd like that." As he said that there was a knock at the door and Hook says, "Enter." A large bi-colored Seeker stepped into the room, he held the power of a Prime, but not the power Flowerdancer had showing that he was just a regular Prime. Flowerdancer had her back turned to the door.

Thrust speaks and says, "You wished to see me Hook? How's my mate?" Flowerdancer was shocked when the Mech spoke it was Thrust! Hook smiles softly and says, "Kevastan is going to be fine thanks to this female Prime," He pauses and indicates Flowerdancer before saying, "She treated him with the only known treatment for the Virus in her time."

Thrust turns his attention to the female Seeker that Hook indicated and he was shocked seeing her and he walks closer to her and says, "Hello Flowerdancer, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." Flowerdancer turns around and smiles at Thrust and says, "Nor was I expecting to see you so soon either Thrust."

Thrust asks, "Is there another reason besides my mate is going to be fine that Hook contacted me?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "No I asked him to call for you well I didn't know you are Kevastan's mate I just said to call for Kevastan's mate to come here. I knew I had to check you as well anyways."

Thrust moves to another medical Berth and climbs onto it, Flowerdancer moves to where Thrust was now sitting. Thrust asks, "How did you know you needed to check me?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because in my timeline it was your death that spurred finally the creation of the first and only treatment for what became known in my timeline as the Kevastan Virus."

Thrust winces at her words and he asks, "What do you want me to do?" Flowerdancer says, "Just relax the testing for the virus won't hurt one bit." Thrust nods and relaxes lightly, but he asks, "Did I ever find my human?"

Flowerdancer starts to check Thrust for the virus, but she sighs and says, "You knew her from the time she turned 6 until you died when she was 24 years old, but neither of you realized that she was your human, she had only thought it was coincidental that she bore your jet marking along her spine."

Thrust winces at her words and he asks, "Can you give me her image? I want to know who she is when I find her." Flowerdancer sets the scanner device she was using down and retrieves 3 pictures from her side pouch and hands the first one to Thrust and she says, "This picture is of when she was 6 years old."

Thrust accepts the first picture, Flowerdancer then hands him the second photo and she says, "This is what Tillie looks like now in my timeline." Thrust accepts the second photo and he says, "She's gorgeous at either age." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you think so," she pauses and hands the last picture to Thrust and she says, "And this last picture is the proof that she is your human that's a picture I took of her back."

Thrust accepts the final picture and he says, "Thanks Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles and picks up the scanner again and she says, "You're very welcome Thrust. Her name is Tillie Hawk; she is daughter of the Weyrwoman and Weyrleader of Deep Valley Weyr on Pern."

Thrust smiles committing her words to memory and he says, "Thanks I will remember that." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you will. Well you have a clean bill of health I find no signs of the virus in you," she pauses and retrieves another vial and hands it to Thrust and says, "Though I want you to drink this."

Thrust smiles glad he was clear of the virus, but he accepts the vial and downs it in one gulp and he asks, "What was the stuff you gave me in the vial?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "That will ensure you will never catch the virus, and incase you have the virus genes lying dormant in you it will kill the genes."

Thrust was shocked, but glad for her words and he says, "Thanks." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "You're welcome." She helps Thrust off the medical Berth and then looks at Hook and says, "Get your aft over here Hook, don't think you're getting away from not getting checked!"

Hook yelps startled at the female Prime's words and he scampers over to the medical Berth and climbs up on it. Thrust asks, "Why does he have to be checked?" Flowerdancer sighs and starts checking Hook over before saying, "Because the virus is genetic as well as interface-transmitted. It's why I will have to check Optimus, Megatron, Stardancer, and Stargazer as well."

Thrust winces at her words it was both genetic and interface-transmitted. He says, "I'm glad you are going to ensure that they aren't infected or have the genes." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I know you are Thrust, I'm just glad I have had the honor to know you now."

Thrust was startled at her words and asks, "You never met me in your timeline?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "No I never had the honor of knowing you in my timeline you died a year before I woke up from cryogenic sleep." Thrust sighs and says, "Well with me going to live I promise I will get to know your younger self."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I would appreciate that Thrust." She finishes her scans and hands a vial to Hook who downs it without questions. Flowerdancer then helps Hook down off the medical Berth before saying, "You also had a clean bill of health Hook, but like with Thrust I gave you medicine to ensure you will never catch it and will destroy the genes if you are carrying them."

Hook smiles and says, "I'm glad I was clear as well, but I appreciate you also gave me the medicine to ensure I will never catch it." Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "I can tell you are Hook." She then moves to one of the computers and starts entering the data on the virus, detecting it, creating the treatment for it, and creating the medicine to ensure someone would not catch it.

She then looks at Hook and asks, "Do you think Kevastan would mind if I keep the original name of the virus? Still naming it after him?" Hook shakes his helm no and says, "No I don't think he would mind if you name it after him, I think he would be honored."

Flowerdancer smiles and hits the save and publish to ensure every Cybertronian computer and Human computer would have the file on the virus. She then stands up and says, "There every computer has the data on the virus, yeah even the Decepticon computers now have the information on it as well."


	3. Gladiator Pits

After spending 2 hours getting to know Kevastana, Flowerdancer flew with Skyfire towards Kaon, it was time for the Gladiator Matches and since Flowerdancer had noted she had never attended a real one only the Holo's; Skyfire decided to take her to attend her first real match.

Soon the pair head into a landing and both transform and land. Skyfire says "Welcome to Kaon and its Gladiator Pits." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad to finally be here Skyfire." Skyfire leads the way through the gates into the Gladiator Pits areas. Once through the gates Flowerdancer stops and turns around so she was facing where they came in through and raises her golden ceremonial mask and then she turns back around, she remembered Megatron told her if she ever went back in time to before the destruction of Kaon and goes into the Gladiator Pits areas she had to put her golden 'battle-mask' up after entering the gates as it showed she had earned the trust of Champion Gladiator.

She had beaten Megatron 300 times in Holo created Gladiator Matches so she had earned his trust, he wasn't a Champion anymore, but he still bore the title and he had told her that in her 15th year he was still a Champion and still competed. Skyfire was startled seeing that Flowerdancer put her battle-mask up and he asks, "You earned the trust of a Champion Gladiator?" Flowerdancer nods her helm and says, "Yeah I have; at least in my time even though he can't compete anymore with this place destroyed."

Skyfire was startled, but he asks, "What's his Gladiator Name?" Flowerdancer lowers her bi-colored shoulders and says, "Unfortunately he never told me his Gladiator Name. But he told me he still competes in this year." Skyfire leads Flowerdancer towards where the Gladiators were waiting and he says, "Well maybe you will recognize him among the Gladiators here today." Flowerdancer says, "Yeah I can tell if he's here just by looking as he showed me what he looked like in his Gladiator Days."

Skyfire asks, "Is he an Autobot, Decepticon, or neutral in this time? What about your time?" Flowerdancer's shoulder's had risen again and she says, "In this time he is an Autobot, but in 3 more years he betrayed us and so he became a Decepticon and he's still a Decepticon in my time. Actually I forgot there is another Gladiator that I know as well who is an Autobot in this time and an Autobot in my time as well. The other one is known as The Dark One."

Skyfire was shocked at her words, it saddened him hearing that the one she had the trust of betrayed the Autobots in 3 years time; but he was startled as she mentioned that she knew another Gladiator and that he was known as The Dark One, he says, "I know The Dark One is here, but no one knows what his other name is." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Out of respect for him right now I won't tell you what his other name is." Skyfire stops near a large group of Gladiators and he says, "I respect your choice not to tell me what his other more familiar name is. Well here are the Gladiators competing today."

Flowerdancer smiles and starts walking along the line of Gladiators there, Skyfire was on her Pedes, studying each one, her crimson red optics study each one, she was looking for her 2 friends among them. Finally she spotted the first one the large black Mech was hard _not_ to notice as a Gladiator or not. Ironhide looks up when he realized that someone was staring at him, and his cheeks tinge a bit red as he saw a female Seeker who was obviously a Prime standing near him and he goes to stand up and Flowerdancer says, "That's not necessary The Dark One."

Ironhide was startled at her words, but he adjusts just slightly. He asks, "How do you know me?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I've known you for 2 years in this time and well many centuries in my time which is December 25th, 2339."

Ironhide was shocked at her words that he had known her for 2 years and in 2339 she had known him for centuries. He tries to think how he knew her and he shakes his helm and says, "I'm sorry I don't recognize you at all." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Of course you wouldn't recognize me like this as I've only had it barely a month, but you call me Littlest Flower."

Ironhide was startled; she had only had her Seeker form a month? But then it hit him when she said he called her Littlest Flower he asks, "Akadeanna is that you?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yeah it's me, I go by Flowerdancer Prime like this."

Ironhide was startled as it was her, really her he asks, "When did you become a half-breed?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "You know that Skyfire and I had a night together back on August 25th this year; that's when I became a half-breed, but not when I became a Prime."

Ironhide was startled at her words, he says, "Yeah I remember you talking about that. When did you become a Prime then?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "3 Earth years from now on July 25th of my 18th year; I became a Prime for saving Optimus' life."

Ironhide winces at the reason and he says, "I bet you were protecting him from Starscream at the time." Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No it wasn't Starscream; on July 18th of my 18th year Megatron betrayed us and joined the Decepticons. On July 22nd of my 18th year I was protecting Optimus from Megatron and that's how I became a Prime."

Ironhide was startled and he asks, "Did you know Megatron's here?" Flowerdancer was startled and asks, "In the Gladiator Area? Or is he among the viewers?" Ironhide indicates towards the end of the line of Gladiators and says, "Among us Gladiators he's down there on the end."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thanks. I was wondering if he was here for the matches." Ironhide asks, "What brought you here?" Flowerdancer nods at Skyfire who was over talking to the medics and says, "Skyfire brought me here to see my first real Gladiator Matches, I've only seen real ones that were holo recorded and participated in holo ones."

Ironhide reaches up and traces the golden mask and says, "You've earned the trust of a Champion obviously as you wear your battle-mask here." Flowerdancer nods and looks towards where Ironhide had indicated where Megatron was and she says, "Yeah where I come from after kicking Megatron's aft in 300 holo matches I earned his trust."

Ironhide chuckles and says, "So he taught you then." Flowerdancer nods, but says, "Yeah actually you both trained me. You were upset after you learned that Megatron was training me so you picked up training me too."

Ironhide snorts and says, "I should've figured if he betrayed us in your time that I would be jealous and pick up training you as well. Go on I'll talk to you later on." Flowerdancer nods and heads down checking out each of the Gladiators before arriving at Megatron and she looks at the large Mech, he sure did look handsome, not the monster that she knew as her Megatron.

Megatron looks up when he realized that someone was looking at him and was startled as he saw a female Seeker was standing in front of him and not just that she had her battle-mask up, which meant she had earned the respect of someone like him a Gladiator Champion.

Megatron asks, "And who might you be?" Flowerdancer says, "I'm known in the normal world as Flowerdancer Prime, but among Gladiators I am known as Little Flower." Megatron was startled and he says, "Never heard of you before."

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "Yeah that's because I am not from this time. I'm from December 25th, 2339. But I do exist in this time, but I haven't taken to this form yet." Megatron was startled at her words so she was from the future, but she existed in this time, but she hadn't taken to the Seeker form yet, and he asks, "Are you a half-breed then?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I am a half-breed I'm human and Seeker. I just got this form barely a month ago." Megatron asks, "Do I know your human form? What would I know you as in your human form?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yes you know me in my human form, you didn't have a pet-name for me like Ironhide and Skyfire do for me; but your last words to me before you left was that you would let me see the video of your matches when you returned from Cybertron."

Megatron was startled that he did know her human form, he was about to try and wrack his processor to figure out who she was, but then it hit him when she said that he had promised to let her see her Gladiator Matches when he returned from Cybertron! It was his brother's human Akadeanna! He asks, "Akadeanna is that you?"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yeah it's me Megatron." The large Gladiator was startled it was her and he asks, "When did you become a half-breed? You said it is barely a month since you got this form." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "August 25th, when I had my night with Skyfire or as he is called in his human form Skylar. I didn't become a Prime that night; not until July 25th of my 18th year that I became a Prime."

Megatron was startled, but he asks, "Did I ever tell you my Gladiator Name?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No you promised me in January of 2340 you would tell me your Gladiator Name." Megatron chuckles at her words and he says, "I am known as Silverlight in the Gladiator Arena."

Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Oh so you're Silverlight, I've studied up on the Gladiators of the past and I came across the name Silverlight many times, never realized it was you." Megatron chuckles and he says, "I'm not surprised. So who's the Champion you earned the trust of that allows you to wear your battle-mask here?"

Flowerdancer chuckles lightly and says, "It's you, you're the one. I kicked your aft in 300 holo Gladiator Matches and after that I had earned your trust and so you said if I ever came back in time and came to the Gladiator Arena, to as soon as I stepped through the gates into here to turn around so I was facing the gates I went through and put my golden battle-mask up and well that's what I did as soon as Skyfire and I stepped through the gates."

Megatron was startled, he was the one who she had earned the trust of, he was impressed when she said she had beaten him in 300 Holo Matches, he asks, "Were they true matches or freestyle matches?"

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "All were true matches." Megatron was startled, she was a Seeker yet she fought him in true matches not freestyle and he asks, "Why didn't you use freestyle? Didn't I tell you that you could fly in freestyle?"

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "I preferred to do the matches in true style, yes you told me I could fly in freestyle matches, but I wanted to face you on the ground, though my entrance is an aerial one you said to use my flight abilities and show them off in my entrance, but I never showed you in my time my entrance."

Megatron nods it made sense her words, he asks, "Will you stay and watch the matches here in the Gladiator waiting Area? I think it's better than up like in the VIP boxes." Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "As long as Skyfire can as well."

Megatron looks towards the large Mech Seeker and he says, "Of course he can watch them here too." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I appreciate that, but I have what humans call 'a bone to pick' with you later." Megatron winces at her words and says, "Fine we can talk later about that then."

Flowerdancer nods and watches the large Gladiator head into the ring as he was called and Skyfire comes over and asks, "Shall we go to the VIP Box?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No Megatron wants us to watch from down here." Skyfire smiles and says, "That's fine with me. So did you find out who the other Gladiator you know goes by?"

Flowerdancer laughs and moves to watch the match and she says, "Yeah he told me," she pauses and nods at Megatron in the ring and she says, "Megatron or rather Silverlight is the other one the one who started my Gladiator training."

Skyfire was shocked so it was Megatron who started her training as a Gladiator and he asks, "Do you have a Gladiator Name?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I actually chose your original pet-name for my Gladiator Name, Little Flower."

Skyfire smiles so she had chosen the name he had originally given her as a pet-name as he thought Akadeanna was too much of a mouthful. He looks towards the arena and he asks, "Are you going to talk to him try and convince him not to betray the Autobots?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah I plan to Skyfire. I didn't tell him what I needed to talk to him about, but I told him I have a bone to pick with him." Skyfire sighs and says, "I wish you luck with that." Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "Thanks Skyfire."


	4. A Bone To Pick

Flowerdancer walked with Megatron away from the Gladiator Pits chatting with him and Skyfire as they headed back to Vos Academy. Megatron says, "I wish you would tell me what you want to talk to me about now Flowerdancer."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I would prefer to talk to you about this in private." Megatron sighs she was stubborn, but he says, "That's fine Flowerdancer." The 3 finally entered Vos Academy and Skyfire stopped at his Quaterne mate's and his room and he touches his code in and says, "You two can use our room, I have to catch up with my Quaterne mates to attend a meeting."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thanks Skyfire. I'll catch up with you later." Skyfire nods and hugs Flowerdancer and says, "Good luck." Flowerdancer smiles and hugs Skyfire back and says, "Thanks Skyfire." The two let go of each other and Skyfire headed off while Flowerdancer leads the way into the room.

Megatron follows after the female Prime into the room and he waited for her to sit first as she outranked him. Flowerdancer sat down gracefully in one of the chairs and nods at Megatron who sat down in another chair. Megatron asks, "So what is so important?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "It has to do with your jealously over Optimus." Megatron winces at her words, of course she would know about that as she was from the future, and he asks, "What does it have to do with you?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "You betrayed us on July 18th of my 18th year."

Megatron winces at her words his jealously had turned into betrayal of his teammates and his own spark-twin, but he asks, "Do you know why I'm jealous of him?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I do know, at least where I come from, not as the young 15 year old Queen I am in this time." 

Megatron wasn't surprised she knew, but he says, "Then tell me why you believe I'm jealous of him." Flowerdancer sags her bi-colored wings before saying, "You are jealous that Optimus was chosen to be a Prime; you two had applied to be Primes at the same time and Optimus was chosen, but among the other 5 who were chosen to become Primes you weren't one of them."

Megatron winces at her words so she did know that, but he asks, "Do you know if there is another reason?" Flowerdancer chuckles figuring he would ask if she knew the other reason and she says, "Of course I know there is another reason, you are also jealous that Optimus is 2 hours older than you are."

Megatron laughs so she did know the other reason he was jealous of his spark-twin. He says, "You know me quite well then, yeah those are the reasons I'm jealous of him. Why?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "You are a great Mech, but the Megatron I know from my time is a rotten and abusive leader, a Mech who raped Ironhide 6 months before betraying us."

Megatron's optics went wide at her words describing her Megatron; he asks, "How bad am I abuse-wise?" Flowerdancer retrieves pictures from her side pouch and places them on the table between where they were sitting, going in order from 3 days after Megatron betrayed them until March 25th, 2339.

She says, "This is how bad you became, starting from July 21st of my 18th year; until March 25th, 2339. The beaten Mech in the photos is Starscream. You started to abuse him 3 days after you betrayed us; you took over leadership forcefully from him." Megatron looks over the pictures placed on the table wincing at what he had done in her timeline.

Flowerdancer touches the last picture and says, "This one left Starscream in a 4 month long Stasis-Lock, Skywarp and Thundercracker went Code Black that day; 4 months later when Starscream woke up he went Code Black not caring what Skywarp and Thundercracker had done."

Megatron winces at her words, he picks up the picture she had indicated was the last one wincing as the gorgeous Seeker was hardly recognizable and he says, "I really did this. I can't let this happen to him; he's so handsome." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah you unfortunately did that to him. Yes he is very handsome. They always turned to me to help him."

Megatron sighs and says, "I promise I won't betray our team our family." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I appreciate that Megatron. You don't know how much it hurt me each time I was called to the Nemesis to treat Starscream or he was brought to me."


	5. Jolt And The Minicons

Flowerdancer and Megatron talked for a few hours after he made the promise, but Megatron asks, "Is there anything I can do for you? You've helped me and I want to help you now."

Flowerdancer sighs flicking her bi-colored wings and she says, "There is one thing you could do for me. Could you show me where the Minicons are?" Megatron was startled at the one thing she wanted and he says, "Actually they are here at Vos Academy; I'd be happy to show you where they are."

Flowerdancer stands up stretching her bi-colored wings and says, "I'm glad they are. I would really appreciate it if you would show me where they are. I need to speak to Jolt." Megatron stands up as well and turns towards the door indicating for Flowerdancer to follow him and he says, "Of course. Is it to do with who your Minicon Guardian is?"

Flowerdancer follows after Megatron and she sighs and says, "Yeah it has to do with my Minicon Guardian is. Yeah I know who he is in my time and he is my Minicon Partner in this form." Megatron nods and leads the way down the hallway heading for where the Minicons were and he asks, "Why do you want to see them now?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because my younger self is coming here for The Navigant tomorrow, I don't want to have to wait until March 25th, 2339 to find out who he is. I am going to introduce my younger self to him." Megatron smiles and says, "I'm glad you will do that for your younger self. Can I ask you if my guess on who your Guardian is correct?"

Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Yeah your guess on who my Guardian is; is correct. Jolt is my Minicon Guardian and in this form he is my Minicon Partner." Megatron laughs and says, "I'm glad I was right on that, he just compliments you as much as Optimus does."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I know he does. I am the reason Jolt has the white feline sitting in front of the Crescent Moon marking on his left shoulder-blade, it is my Goddess marking." Megatron was shocked, but he asks, "Were you born his human like you were Optimus' human?"

Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No I wasn't; I am The First Child Of Cybertron or the first human child not born here on Cybertron with an Autobot Guardian; so Primus was there the day Chakotay and I were born; he couldn't tell which of his children would be my Guardian so he went to where Jolt was born here on Cybertron and he imprinted me onto Jolt and then returned to where I was and imprinted Jolt onto me."

Megatron was startled at her words, but he says, "That makes sense. I figure the mark on your left shoulder-blade has changed in your time. Has it changed back to the Protoform in this time?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah it has changed it is what humans refer to as a Blackhawk helicopter, Optimus' horse marking now looks like what we call a Peterbuilt Semi-Truck as that's Optimus' disguise in my time; but no neither have changed back to what they looked like in this time."

Megatron nods understandingly, but he stops in front of a door and he indicates it and says, "They are in there Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thanks Megatron. You can wait for me out here if you want." She then shifts to her human form, wearing the golden dress that Skywarp had given her as a coronation present.

Megatron smiles and says, "Of course I will Flowerdancer or rather Akadeanna." Akadeanna smiles at Megatron and walks into the room, her marking of Jolt allowing her passage into the room. The talking stopped as soon as she walked into the room.

Jolt looks up when he felt a human enter their room and he stands up and walks over to her and he asks, "Who are you? Who is your Guardian?" Akadeanna smiles at Jolt recognizing his voice immediately and she says, "My name in this time is Queen Akadeanna Hawk; I am The First Queen Of Egypt; on December 25th, 2339 where I come from I am known as Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk co-leader of a group known as GI Joe which in this time would be considered the future form of the Lightwalkers and where I come from it's the modern form of the Lightwalkers," she pauses then she says, "You are my Guardian Jolt."

Jolt was startled at her words and then more so when she said he was her Guardian and he asks, "How do you know I am your Guardian?" Akadeanna points towards his left shoulder-blade and she says, "Because you bear my Goddess marking on your left shoulder-blade; you have a marking of a white feline sitting in front of a Crescent Moon; I am Goddess Of All Animals and that's my marking."

Jolt was startled and he touches the marking on his left shoulder-blade, so Anthony's assumption that the marking represented his human was true. He asks, "How long have you known I am your Guardian?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "I learned on March 25th, 2339, when I was exploring the area where I was now going to live I found you."

Jolt was startled how long it took them to meet each other and he asks, "Why did you come to see us today?" Akadeanna sighs lowering her shoulders and says, "I don't want to wait that long this time to meet you; my younger self is coming here to Cybertron to watch The Navigant tomorrow, I want to introduce you to her when she comes."

Jolt was startled, so she wanted to make sure they didn't have to wait as long as she had to; to meet. Akadeanna says, "I should also tell you that my younger self is carrying by Skyfire in his human form, and I'm also a half-breed human and Seeker; you became my Minicon Partner in my Seeker form."

Jolt was startled at her words and he says, "I promise we will protect your younger self and your unborn babies. Do you have another Guardian or is it just me?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "No you're not my only one; we were imprinted on each other when we were 20 minutes old; because Primus didn't know Optimus Prime would be my Guardian."

Another Minicon approached the two and he spoke asking, "Do you mean the rumors are true The First Child Of Cybertron has been born?" Akadeanna turns her attention to the Minicon who spoke and she smiles it was Combusta and she says, "Yes it is true, 15 Earth years ago the same date, time, and year that Jolt was born The First Child Of Cybertron was born; Combusta."

The Mech was startled that she knew who he was without even him introducing himself and he asks, "How do you know who I am?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Because the past 9 Earth months in 2339 I've gotten to know all the Minicons, I never saw any of you in your Protoforms until now; but I recognize your voice."

Jolt was shocked at her words and he asks, "Do you think your younger self will let us go to Earth with her?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "I know she will let you all go with her because I know I would." Jolt smiles and says, "I appreciate that Akadeanna."


	6. Garden Of Primes And Talking To Optimus

After spending time talking to Jolt and the rest of the Minicons Akadeanna stepped out and transformed back to her Seeker form, not surprised Megatron had left already. She sighs and heads towards the exit, she needed to fly badly.

Soon Flowerdancer stepped out onto The Navigant platform and she leaps into the air and transforms. She then sighs as she started to fly it felt good to be in the air again; but Cybertron's air felt so alien and foreign to her, but it was soothing against her bi-colored form.

She turns her bi-colored form towards where she was told by Jolt that Central Palace was; she wanted to see and walk in the Garden Of Primes, not in her dreams she wanted to walk in the real thing, never having the chance with Iacon city having been destroyed in her time.

Soon the bi-colored Seeker was circling the palace and she lands near the garden and she steps through the entrance of it, knowing all too well if a non-Prime tried that, they wouldn't be able to enter it as it was for Primes alone, though in her younger form she could because she is the human of a Prime and she could as herself now too.

She sighs following the path she would walk in her dreams heading for the clearing where Primus would speak to her and soon she found herself again in that spot, glad to see it not as a dream anymore and she walks over to the spot and she sits down then lays down staring at the sky sighing and she closes her crimson red optics.

As she just relaxed there her audios twitch as another set of Pedefalls approached her and she gave a soft chuckle, Optimus told her how much he loved these gardens so it shouldn't surprise her that he would be walking in them and when she heard him closer she says, "Hello Optimus."

She wasn't surprised hearing a startled squeak from the large Prime, as he hadn't even realized he wasn't alone, Flowerdancer opens her crimson red optics and sat up and looks at her Prime and she chuckles and says, "Didn't mean to startle you Optimus, I just heard you coming."

Optimus looks at the bi-colored Seeker who he now saw sitting near him, but he noticed she had the blue Autobot markings gracing her large wings and he didn't tense realizing she wasn't an enemy and he asks, "Can I join you?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Sure Optimus."

The large younger Prime sat down next to the bi-colored Seeker and says, "I've never seen you around here before, is this your first time?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah except for holo's of this place as well as dreams, this is my first time."

Optimus smiles and says, "It's obvious you are a Prime as you are here. What is your designation? It's obvious you know who I am." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime, I'm not a pure Cybertronian though I'm a half-breed human and Seeker."

Optimus smiles she sure had a pretty designation, he froze in his thoughts as he heard her say her _name_ not designation, but then he understood realizing that she was a half-breed and he asks, "Are you of Earth then?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I am, but I am actually from the future."

Optimus smiles hearing that she was from Earth, but startled when she said that she was from the future and he asks, "Who do you serve in your time? I know you're an Autobot, but what team? What is the year you are from? Do you exist in this time too?"

Flowerdancer chuckles her Guardian was so curious and she says, "Actually I serve 2 Autobot teams not one; I serve you and the Ark Team as your co-leader and I also serve Stardancer and Stargazer and the Moon Wind Team as their co-leader as well. I am from the Earth date December 25th, 2339. Yeah I do exist in this time too, but I've only been a half-breed barely a month in this time."

Optimus was startled at her words, he had never heard of an Autobot serving 2 teams, and more so when he heard when she was from, but not surprised when she said she was from this time too. He says, "I've never heard of an Autobot serving 2 teams. Why do you? If you had to pick one which would you serve?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah I know, I'm the first one to serve 2 teams. I serve 2 teams because I couldn't decide between your team or Stardancer and Stargazer's team. However if I had to choose to belong to only one I would choose the Moon Wind Team because they have been in my life longer than your team has been. However there is no law or rule stating that a Cybertronian has to serve one team only."

Optimus was startled at her words, but she was right having been an archivist before becoming a Prime he knew there was no law or rule anywhere stating that a Cybertronian had to serve one team only. He asks, "Do I know you in this time?" Flowerdancer laughs and says, "In my human form yes, but I haven't taken this form yet."

Optimus was glad that he knew her as her human form, wondering which of the female Egyptians he knew was her and he asks, "Which one are you? I know so many Egyptian women I can't think of who you are." Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Oh let me see our last conversation was for me to be careful on my trip here to Cybertron to attend The Navigant."

Optimus' optics went wide; his human was the one who he had told to be careful on her trip to Cybertron to attend The Navigant! Was this her? He asks, "Akadeanna is that you?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yes it is me Optimus; my night with Skyfire last month when he was Skylar made me half-breed, though in this form I prefer to be called Flowerdancer."

Optimus was startled, he was right it was his human! He smiles and says, "You're gorgeous like this, I figure your love of Skyfire is why you became a seeker, but why did you come back here? How did you?"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thank you Optimus; yes my love for Skyfire is why I became a Seeker. I am the last Dimensional Guardian; I can warp between times as easily as I can warp between dimensions; that's how I got back here. As to why I came back here is to save lives, Skyfire being the number one."

Optimus wince's it made sense why she was back here and how she got back, he asks in a gentle voice, "What happened? How did you lose your Skyfire?" Flowerdancer droops her bi-colored wings and she says, "The Council Of Seekers thought because Skyfire is a larger Seeker and can hold more Energon than say Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream that he could be dropped far from here; however they never took into account that with Skyfire being a larger Seeker that he burns Energon faster than those 3. He did a burn-in."

Optimus' midnight blue optics went wide at her words and he winces and he asks, "Are they changing his drop-point now? Or do you have to interfere?" Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "I convinced Silverwind and the Council Of Seekers not to deposit him so far, I gave them a safe distance to deposit him, but trust me Optimus I will interfere if I need to."

Optimus was relieved when she said that she convinced the council not to drop Skyfire so far, but it made sense that she would interfere if need to be and he says, "I figure you still love him in your time. Did you find another after you lost him?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I still love him with all of my spark and all of my human heart. No I never found another, I let men and Mech's date me, but I kept my spark and my human heart sealed off. That love is what brought me back to save him."

Optimus nods it made sense to him everything she was saying and he asks, "What is my disguise like in your time? Who's your Minicon Guardian? Did I ever choose a mate?" Flowerdancer laughs at Optimus' questions and she retrieves a picture of her and Optimus from her time and she shows it to him and she says, "That's you standing next to me in this picture; that was taken by Ratchet on my great-grandson's landing strip. Let me put it this way as to my Minicon Guardian everyone's guess to whom he is, is 100% correct. Yes you have taken a mate in my time; I told you that you two would be perfect together and to honor me when you thought I was killed you two got together. You and Ratchet are Bondmates in my time."

Optimus takes the photo from Flowerdancer and looks at it, Primus he sure did look handsome, but he laughs as she said who everyone was right on who her Minicon Guardian was, she meant Jolt was her Guardian, but then he froze when she said that he was with Ratchet. He says, "Primus I look handsome in the form in the photo. Oh so it is Jolt who is your Minicon Guardian, I bet he's your Minicon partner in this form. Oh Primus me and Ratchet?"

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "The photo doesn't do you justice though you are so much more handsome in my time; yup Jolt is my Minicon Guardian and in this form he is my Minicon partner. Yeah you and Ratchet are Bondmates in my time."

Optimus sighs and says, "I can imagine it doesn't do me justice compared to what I look like to you. What about my brother? Is he still an Autobot in your time?" Flowerdancer sighs and shakes her head sadly and says, "No sadly on July 18th of my 18th year he betrayed us and took over the leadership of the Decepticons forcefully. I became a Prime on July 25th that year for saving your life on July 22nd from Megatron. That was the first day I ever took to this form."

Optimus winces at her words and asks, "Are you going to speak to my brother and try and convince him not to betray us?" Flowerdancer chuckles softly and says, "Already did that, spoke to him after the Gladiator Matches earlier, and he promised not to betray us."

Optimus chuckles his human was one step ahead of him, but he was glad that she had convinced him not to and he asks, "Why is he so angry with me?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "He's not angry with you Optimus he's jealous of you Optimus, you two applied to be Primes at the same time, but he wasn't chosen and you were, he thought he'd make a better Prime than you; and he's jealous because you are 2 hours older than him."

Optimus winces at her words as to what was wrong with his brother, he asks, "Would he have made a better Prime?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No, the Megatron in my time is a very cruel and abusive leader," she pauses and places the photos she showed Megatron in front of Optimus in order again and she says, "He did this; that mangled bot is Starscream."

Optimus winces at her words, but he was glad hearing her words that he was chosen not Megatron and he looks over the photos wincing at the sight of the gorgeous tri-colored Seeker's mangled form and he asks, "What day does the photos start? When do they end?"

Flowerdancer touches the first one and she says, "This is the first photo I took it on July 21st of my 18th year when it all started," she pauses and then touches the last photo and she says, "And this is the last photo I took on my birthday in 2339, that attack on my birthday left him in a 4 month long Stasis-Lock."

Optimus winces he could see it got worse by each photo and looking at the last he could see why the small Seeker was left in a 4 month Stasis-Lock and he asks, "Did he go Code Black after this one? What about Skywarp and Thundercracker?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah they did, Skywarp and Thundercracker did the day the last photo was taken, and then July 25th 2339 when Starscream finally woke up, he said that he didn't care what Skywarp and Thundercracker had chosen to do, but he was Code Black. I told him that they had gone Code Black already."

Optimus smiles softly glad the smaller Seeker and 2 others of his Quaterne had gone Code Black, but he asks, "What is Skyfire planning to do after The Navigant? I know he lives on the Nemesis, but is he joining the Decepticons or what afterwards?" Flowerdancer smiles softly and she says, "He made a promise to me, promising that after The Navigant he would join the Autobots, of course in my timeline he never got to because of his death, but this time he will."


	7. Crystal City And Crystal Light

After a good long talk with Optimus in the garden the 2 Primes walked out together and Optimus asks, "Are you going back to Vos or do you have somewhere else you would see before going back?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "There is one place I would like to see before I head back and I was told you like it." Optimus raises a browplating at her words and asks, "And where would that be?" Flowerdancer reaches up and traces the pink crystal still around her neck and she says, "Crystal City."

Optimus was startled she wanted to see Crystal City, but he says, "Sure I can take you there. Why do you want to go there though?" Flowerdancer sighs as they headed towards it and she says, "Because I listened to Starscream too many times describing its beauty and I want to meet a Mech who works in there."

Optimus smiles and says, "The descriptions never do it justice though Flowerdancer. Oh I hope you can find him." He finally leads Flowerdancer into Crystal City and says, "Well here it is Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer's crimson red optics took in the complete sight of the city and she smiles and says, "I can see why Starscream loves it so much."

Optimus smiles and says, "I'm glad you can. Any idea where you can find the one you're looking for? If you can tell me his name I could tell you where they are." Flowerdancer moves towards one of the crystals and says, "No I don't know where I can find him, but I know how to find him, it's something Starscream taught me to do in holo's of this place."

Optimus nods and says, "I hope it works." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I hope so too Optimus; as this place was destroyed in my time and he was supposed to go to Earth 2 days after, I was supposed to meet him then." She reaches and touches one of the large crystals near her and her crimson red optics darken as she speaks to it trying to find Crystal Light.

5 minutes later Flowerdancer's right servo drops and her optics return to their normal color and she turns back to Optimus who asks, "Did you find out the information you need?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I did, he's deeper in the city." Optimus nods and the 2 Primes head deeper into the city; Flowerdancer was leading the way following what the crystal told her.

Soon the 2 found themselves in a large clearing with crystals lining it and crystal benches too were around and Flowerdancer looks around trying to find the crystal flier. Optimus asks, "Do you see him?" Flowerdancer sighs drooping her bi-colored wings and says, "No, but unfortunately since he is a nearly crystal clear colored flier it would be hard to find him."

As she said that a figure moves from one of the crystals that was behind where Optimus and Flowerdancer were standing and he says, "You must be looking for me then Miss." Flowerdancer turns around sharply and she smiles as she saw the nearly crystal clear colored flier and she says, "If you Crystal Light then yes I am searching for you."

Crystal Light moves closer to the 2 Primes and he says, "Yes I am Crystal Light. Who might you be?" He then looks at Optimus and says, "Good to see you again Optimus, did you have a nice time in the gardens?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "A pleasure to finally meet you Crystal Light. My name is Flowerdancer Prime, I come from the future."

Optimus smiles at Crystal Light and says, "Good to see you too Crystal Light, it was wonderful; it's where I found this female Prime." Crystal Light says, "I've never seen you here before Miss Flowerdancer, is this your first time here in Crystal City?"

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "First time in the real thing, I've been in holo's of this place as where I come from it was destroyed, 2 days before I was supposed to meet you; and you were killed trying to protect the crystals, but you passed knowing the most precious crystal of this city was safe."

Crystal Light winces at her words, that this was the first time for her to set her Pedes in the real Crystal City having only been on holo's because it was destroyed in her time, as he was studying her frame it was then he noticed that The Crystal Of Life was draped around her neck and he asks, "Where did you get The Crystal Of Life?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "You see I'm a half-breed Crystal Light human and Seeker; Starscream gave it to me in my human form when I was 4 years old, I still protect it after all this time; it was actually how I found out what Starscream's real name was as I had only heard Skyfire call him Red Light."

Crystal Light was startled, so she was the future form of the human child that Starscream had entrusted The Crystal Of Life to when she was just 4 years old, he says, "I'm glad you still protect it where you come from. What is the Earth date you come from?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The Earth date I come from is December 25th, 2339. The crystal has never left my neck, no matter what I'm doing it's always around my neck, but I noticed it increased size when I took to this form." Crystal Light was startled as to what year she was from, but he was glad The Crystal Of Life never left her neck, but he chuckles and says, "I'm glad you still protect it after all this time. Oh of course it would, the size it is while you are in this form is its true size; when given to a human whether child or adult it is small for them to handle."

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "That makes sense Crystal Light; I promise after the Navigant tomorrow I'll bring my younger self here so you can meet her," she pauses and hands him a Datapad as Starscream had told her of a hiding spot in Crystal City and she says, "If you can if this place is attacked, if you know you can't do anything more to protect this city please go to this location Starscream told me it's a hiding place. You will be safe there, than come to Cairo Egypt on Earth."

Crystal Light accepts the Datapad from the female Prime and he looks over it and he asks, "Will I be safe in Cairo?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes you will; I will make sure my younger self protects you and makes a declaration that all Pharaohs and Queens after her protects you as well."

Crystal Light smiles softly and says, "I appreciate that Flowerdancer. How did you find me?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Starscream taught me in the holo's of this place how to speak to the crystals just by touching them; I tried it for the first time with the real crystals today."

Crystal Light chuckles and says, "I should've figured he would teach you that, I taught him, only you and him can speak to them besides me because you are the current holder of The Crystal Of Life, and he was the former before he gave you the crystal, you're younger self can too."


	8. Preparing For The Navigant

After spending time getting to know Crystal Light and learning more about Crystal City getting an official tour of the real thing, Flowerdancer heads back to Vos Academy, she had to prepare her 4 Seeker friends for The Navigant.

Beyond preparing them emotionally for what they would face Flowerdancer had to physically prepare them too; she was going to make sure their systems were full of Liquid Energon Replacement which would help them even more; but not give them an advantage against the other Seekers attending The Navigant.

Flowerdancer steps into the private medical room where the 4 Seekers were waiting for her. Starscream looks up when the bi-colored Seeker joined them and he asks, "Why did you want us to meet you here?" Flowerdancer looks at the small Seeker and she says, "Because I'm going to help the 4 of you get prepared for The Navigant, but this is going to be quite painful."

Starscream winces at her words and asks, "Then why are you going to do it for us?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because it will help you 4, it won't give you an unfair advantage, but it will give some help." Starscream sighs at her words and says, "Fine. What do we need to do?"

Flowerdancer retrieves 4 vials and hands one to each Seeker starting with Starscream ending with her love Skyfire and she then says, "I need you 4 to drink this; it will clear the current Energon from your systems as I'm going to give you a different type of Energon. Skyfire's is stronger than rest of you because of his size."

Starscream winces at her words, but all at once the 4 downed the liquid in the vial. Flowerdancer watches the 4 and she sighs, Skywarp asks, "Who knows of the Energon you're going to give us?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "It's not created yet here, but I know for a fact it's being worked on; I plan to get onto the ship that's working on it to make sure it's finished around now."

Skywarp was startled at her words and he asks, "What is called?" Starscream asks, "Can I study it?" Flowerdancer looks at Skywarp first and she says, "It's called Liquid Energon Replacement." She then looks at Starscream and says, "Not now, but yes you can study some of it later." Starscream nods.

_6 hours later_

It was now 6 hours after Flowerdancer administered the liquid and she checks the 4 making sure the old Energon was cleared from their systems and then she nods approvingly that it was over. Starscream asks in a pained voice, "How much longer do we have to go through this?"

Flowerdancer smiles at Starscream and she says, "No longer, the old Energon is cleared from your systems completely." The 4 Mech's were happy hearing those words and Flowerdancer retrieves the first cube and hands it to Starscream who gladly accepts it.

Flowerdancer then walks over to Skywarp and hands him a cube who thanks her, then she gives one to Thundercracker who also thanks her. Then Flowerdancer retrieves the last cube for the 4, it was the one Chakotay had specially made for Skyfire and his type and she hands it to him and she says, "I've held onto this cube since it was made, it was made especially for you Skyfire."

Skyfire accepts the cube startled by her words, and he asks, "How long have you held it then?" He started sipping on the cube carefully after asking that. Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The Liquid Energon Replacement was finished 6 months from now in my timeline and I have carried the cube since then."

Skyfire was startled at her words, but Starscream pauses in his sipping and says, "This tastes like Vosian High-Grade Energon." Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "So I've been told, I've never tried Vosian High-Grade." Starscream was shocked at her words and asks, "Why haven't you tried it before?"

Flowerdancer sighs and sits down and takes out another cube and sips on it herself and she says, "Because I'm allergic to regular Energon, as Liquid Energon Replacement was the first and only Energon that has gone into my systems so I am highly allergic to regular Energon, but I can have it, as long as I add the stuff to modify it to be palatable for me."

Starscream winces; as he realized that she was allergic that's why she couldn't have regular Energon. Skywarp asks, "Who created this? Will its source ever run out?" Flowerdancer looks at the black and purple Seeker who asked her that and she says, "The Maquis did, it was actually my brother Chakotay who fully created this. No its source will never run out, because the Great Barrier where it is harvested from has been around longer than anyone can remember and it is still the same in this time as it is in my time."

Skywarp was startled, so the Maquis developed or will develop a way to collect the radiation from the Great Barrier to make a new form of Energon, but he asks, "Why are you going to help them make it now?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because between now and when it was finally developed 100 Cybertronian lives were lost including a 7 year old Seeker femme named Starshine, I want those lives not to be lost."

Skywarp winces, but he understood why she was going to help the Maquis develop the Liquid Energon Replacement now instead of when they had; Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "100 is nothing to how many I have already made sure won't lose their lives, but those 100 lives are as important as the billions of lives I've also saved."

Skywarp winces the female Seeker had so much of a burden on her making sure lives will be saved that had been lost during her timeline. Starscream asks, "What caused the billions to lose their lives?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The reason Kevastan was dying, the virus that was killing him is what caused so many to die, it is a genetic illness and it's interface-transmitted. Making sure he didn't die, putting the information on how to detect it, putting the information on how to create the treatment for it, how to treat it, and how to create the medicine to ensure nobody will catch it and to destroy the genes if the bot already has them, but not showing symptoms. That's how those lives won't be lost."

Skywarp sighs and says, "You did the right thing. What was it named in your timeline? Did you keep its original name when you put it into the computers in this time?" Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "I'm glad you think so, in my timeline it was called the Kevastan Virus and yes I kept it as that name."


	9. Morning Of The Navigant

Flowerdancer watched the 4 Seekers sleep once it was night-time; though she watched Skyfire the most; he had many times watched over her as she slept now it was her time to watch over him as he slept.

When morning came Flowerdancer ensured the 4 Seekers breakfast was Liquid Energon Replacement again. She also enjoyed a cube with the Quaterne, even though she wasn't going to do The Navigant she was as nervous as if she was going to be up there with the 4 of them and the others who were doing their Navigant.

Skyfire looks at Flowerdancer and he asks, "Why do you seem nervous Flowerdancer? Are you going up to fly with us?" Flowerdancer sighs at Skyfire's question and she shakes her helm and says, "No I'm not going up, I just feel like I'm reliving this day all over again, which in a sense I am."

She stops and looks away before saying, "As a 15 year old woman I made a promise not to interfere in your Navigant, but as a full grown Seeker and a full grown woman I cannot make that same promise, I didn't risk my first time jump to convince the Councils not to deposit you so far to lose you a second time."

Skyfire winces at her words, but it made sense that she couldn't keep that promise again. He says, "I understand Flowerdancer, I won't make you make that promise again to me. I already made your younger self make that promise; but you already did once."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah that didn't change I know that, but this time history will not repeat itself and I won't lose you this time." Skyfire nods, but he asks, "What were the 2 you kept? What did you name them?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Both were daughters one I named Integra she was the older of the two and the other was Krasria. They were mirror twins just as I was supposed to be."

Skyfire smiles and says, "I think our oldest daughters then should keep those names you had given them." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "I was going to tell my younger self to name them that." Skyfire chuckles and says, "I should've figured you would."

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Of course." As she said that she stood up and stretched flicking her bi-colored wings lightly. Starscream asks, "How tall are you exactly?" Flowerdancer looks at the small tri-colored Seeker and she says, "I stand as tall as Optimus, but I'm as lithe as you."

Starscream was startled, he says, "Makes sense as to why you're so tall. Skyfire's the reason you chose to be a Seeker no doubt." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah he's why," she pauses and traces the crystal around her neck and says, "Do you remember this Starscream?"

Starscream stands up and moves closer to see what the larger Seeker was tracing and he blinks and says, "Of course that's the crystal I gave you 11 years ago. Do you know what it is?" Flowerdancer smiles as Starscream did remember and she laughs and says, "2 years after you gave it to me I learned what it was, it is The Crystal Of Life the most precious crystal of Crystal City."

Starscream chuckles and says, "Yeah that's right. When in your 6th year did you learn about it?" Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Oh the same day Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team came into my life, I was curious and I poked my nose into their database and I was looking up on Crystal City and that's how I found out the crystal's name and yours, well beyond Red Light."

Starscream sputters asking, "Where did you hear me called Red Light?" Flowerdancer chuckles and glances at Skyfire and says, "Um I heard you and Skyfire talking while I was putting the crystal in my room and I heard him call you Red Light."

Starscream's cheeks tinge red at her words and asks, "What exactly did you hear him say?" Flowerdancer chuckles as she hadn't seen him like this in this time, but in her time she had and she shrugs and says, "Skyfire said 'we should be leaving soon Red Light the others are probably worried about us and we don't want any of _them_ to find us.'"

Starscream and Skyfire both blushed at her words and Skyfire says, "I meant the other scientists who were exploring Earth with us and of course anyone from your palace when I said them." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yeah I know I asked Starscream later on in my timeline, what you had meant by that Skyfire."

She turns as she felt something and she smiles and says, "My younger self's transport ship just arrived." Skyfire was startled and he asks, "How do you know that?" Flowerdancer chuckles softly and says, "No matter what time I go to with my time warping abilities if I exist in that time I will feel myself of that time."

Skyfire chuckles and says, "That make sense." Flowerdancer says, "Why don't you 4 just stay here I'll get her and bring her here." Starscream says, "That's fine Flowerdancer." The 4 Seekers then sit down and Flowerdancer heads out of the room and to the same landing pad where she had left the Maquis flagship.

Soon she spotted her younger self and she walks over to her and kneels down. Akadeanna asks, "Excuse me miss do you happen to know where Skyfire is?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "He's with his Quaterne mates, I came to get you to take you to them." She offers her right servo to her younger self.

Akadeanna was surprised at the Seeker's words, but she climbs onto the larger Seeker's servo and says, "I appreciate that. Are they preparing for their Navigant?" Flowerdancer stands up carefully once her younger self was on her servo and she says, "Well they are probably talking in their shared room."

She places her servo up to her shoulder and her younger self climbs up onto her shoulder and then Flowerdancer heads for where she had left the Quaterne. Akadeanna asks, "So what's your name? I've never seen you before, but you're obviously an Autobot as you bear their markings."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "You've seen me once Akadeanna, exactly 1 month ago when you and Skylar had your night together, I am the Seeker that you created in the vision, but yes I'm an Autobot, I serve both the Ark Autobots and the Moon Wind Autobots."

Akadeanna was confused that the bi-colored Seeker knew about her night with Skylar and even more so when she said she served the Ark Autobots and Moon Wind Autobots as she had never seen the Seeker among the 2 teams and she says, "I am sorry I don't know how you could be from their teams or how you knew about my night with Skylar."

Flowerdancer chuckles passing a few smaller Seekers who were darting here and there chittering nervously and she says, "I know because Akadeanna I'm you. You've not seen me among their teams as I am from the Earth date December 25th, 2339."

Akadeanna nearly fell off the shoulder of the bi-colored Seeker; the Seeker was her from the future? That was startling and she asks, "Why did you come back? How did you?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "To save Skyfire's life, in my timeline Skyfire died today during The Navigant, he was deposited too far from here and he did a burn-in, that's why I came back here. As to how I came back do you remember reading up on the Mech known as Stargance?"

Akadeanna winces at the Seeker's words about Skyfire's death in her timeline, but then she thought a second at the question about remembering reading about Stargance and she nods and says, "Yeah of course I remember reading about Stargance, he was the last Dimensional Guardian. Why do you ask?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "As you know he died the day we were born, but the same day the last Dimensional Guardian was born. You see Akadeanna when you made my Seeker form when you and Skylar had that night together we became the last Dimensional Guardian and we also became one of the 4 remaining Sparkling Guardians."

Akadeanna was startled at the Seeker's words and she asks, "Did I keep Skyfire's suggestion are you called Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yes I did, but it's actually Flowerdancer Prime now, Megatron betrayed us when I was 18 and on July 22nd of that year he was attacking Optimus very badly, while I was standing watching the monitor in the Medbay, I was so furious I couldn't let Optimus be hurt or worse killed, I hit the side of the monitor and then quickly turned and focused on the Seeker form I had designed when I was 15 and then I warped out of the Medbay just like Skywarp can and landed right between Megatron and Optimus, and I fiercely protected Optimus, leaving Megatron in a 5 month long Stasis-Lock, my last words I said to him before he blacked out was 'I am Flowerdancer, never forget it.' Then I carried Optimus to the Ark."

Akadeanna was shocked at her words and asks, "Was it because of our bravery in protecting Optimus that you became a Prime? Had I taken my Seeker form before then?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes it was because of our bravery in protecting Optimus that I became a Prime. No I was still upset over losing Skyfire so I didn't take to this form, but needing to do something to help Optimus that's why I did."

Akadeanna nods and says, "Exactly what I would've done in that position, I bet your ground combat training comes from our training as a human." Flowerdancer had stopped outside the room of Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, and Skyfire and was leaning against the opposite wall and she says, "I knew you'd say that, that you would've done what I did in my situation. Yeah that's how I know ground combat training, all you gotta do when you change to my form Akadeanna is translate your human ground combat training into this form and you'll be a very deadly opponent. I mean look at me I can take Megatron down by myself and he's ground base, I can even take down Optimus during training programs."

Akadeanna winces and asks, "Have we had anymore dealings with the Mech known as The Fallen since we were 6?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I've only had one more dealing with him and it was the last dealing I had with him or anyone else would have with him as I killed him. I was 24 at the time."

Akadeanna was startled at her older form's words and asks, "Why did you kill him? Who were you protecting?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "He didn't really give me a choice Akadeanna, I gave him a chance to retreat and leave us alone, but he said never that I'd have to kill him. I didn't kill him with my Sword Of The North that Malachite gave me, nor my twin samurai swords, I killed him with my bear servos, I ripped out his spark and looked at it for a few seconds before saying, 'you are a disgrace to your brothers and all the Primes that have come after you. I curse you to the pit forever.' Then I crushed his spark, remember those last words always Akadeanna, as a Prime you will be able to use that, as you know how evil The Fallen is, cursing him to the pit forever ensured that he will never be resparked again."

Akadeanna was shocked at her words and asks, "Who were you protecting? I think you did the right thing killing him and cursing him to the pit forever." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "When we were 6 Stardancer saved our life from The Fallen, 18 Earth years later when we were 24 years old I repaid the favor I was fighting the Decepticon known as Barricade and I heard Stardancer scream and I threw Barricade after spinning him twice; then I ran to where I heard Stardancer's scream coming from and I found him being attacked by The Fallen, I couldn't lose Stardancer so I warped and made sure to land between Stardancer and The Fallen and just as Stardancer protected me, I protected him."

Akadeanna was startled; it was Stardancer her older self was protecting from The Fallen when she had killed him, she says, "I know I would've done the same thing in your place Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I know Akadeanna, and I would do the same thing again to save another life, protect the innocent. I still live by the words that Stardancer taught us when we were 6."

Akadeanna smiles so she hadn't changed as she got older on protecting the innocent and she then asks, "Do you mean his words 'my team, my family?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes those are the words I mean, you know I gotta help our twin brother while I'm back here."

Akadeanna smiles as she was right that she still lived by the phrase my team, my family; but then she was confused about what her older self could need to do to help their twin brother while she was back there and she asks, "What do you need to do to help him?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Between this day and when they finally figured out the new Energon they are trying to create 100 lives were lost including a beautiful youngling female Seeker named Starshine; I know what's wrong, I know how to make it work, I can't let those lives be lost again."

Akadeanna was shocked at her older selves words, so she was going to ensure the 100 lives that were lost in her timeline didn't lose their lives and she says, "I'm glad you will do that, I would do the same thing had I learned about those lives lost and then went back in time with the knowledge of how to save those lives, I'd do what I could to save them."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you would do the same thing I plan to do were you in my position right now." She reaches into her right leg compartment and withdraws a cube and shows it to her younger self and she says, "This is what will come from it, Chakotay named it Liquid Energon Replacement, I was told it tastes like Vosian High Grade Energon, but the truth is I've never tried Vosian High Grade Energon."

Akadeanna looks at the red cube in her older form's servos, it looked amazing and she says, "It looks wonderful. Why have you never tried Vosian High Grade Energon, if you want to know if that Liquid Energon Replacement tastes like it?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because unfortunately I'm deathly allergic to regular Energon, Liquid Energon Replacement was the first and ONLY Energon ever to go into my systems."

Akadeanna winces at her older form's explanation of why she had never tried regular Energon, it would kill her, but she asks, "Is there a way for you to try regular Energon without it killing you?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah there is, I have to dump a vial of Liquid Energon Replacement into it, it is designed incase someone like me doesn't have access to Liquid Energon Replacement and I'm hungry."

Akadeanna nods and says, "That makes sense. Where is Skyfire?" Flowerdancer places the cube back in her right leg compartment and then pushes her wings against the wall and walks across to the room and taps in a code before entering and walks over to Skyfire and removes her younger self from her shoulder and gives her to Skyfire and says, "Right here Akadeanna."

The young woman smiles and says, "Thanks Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "You're welcome Akadeanna." She then walks over to one of the chairs and sits down lightly.


	10. The Navigant

It was a few hours after Akadeanna had arrived and she was now sitting on her future form's shoulder as they headed for The Navigant platform with Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, and Skyfire. Flowerdancer sighs deeply, this time it was different as Skyfire had carried her on his shoulder in her timeline and now her younger self was on her shoulder.

Akadeanna asks, "What's wrong Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer says, "Nothing Akadeanna, just seems odd reliving this day all over again, and it's funny when I made this walk from The Academy to The Navigant platform I was on Skyfire's shoulder and this time you are on mine."

Akadeanna sighs and says, "Yeah that's true you are reliving this day, hopefully it won't turn out the same way." Flowerdancer stops where she had waited talking to Skyfire and she says, "I didn't remake the promise to Skyfire, he made you promise not to interfere with his Navigant, but I flatly refused to make that promise again."

Akadeanna was startled that her older form refused to make the promise a second time and she asks, "Why did you refuse?" Flowerdancer sat down and says, "Because I didn't risk my first true time warp to try and convince the Councils not to deposit Skyfire so far just to lose him again, and I know you are carrying by him, don't worry about telling him I already did."

Akadeanna winces it was true, she had heard how risky time warping was so of course she wouldn't let it happen again losing her lover; she was startled though hearing Flowerdancer had told Skyfire about the pregnancy and she asks, "What happened to the unborn babies after losing him?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I had 6 of the 8 eggs I was carrying stored and carried 2 to full term and raised them on my own, they were mirror twin daughters who I named Integra and Krasria, I want you to keep their names that please, Skyfire's fine with it."

Akadeanna wasn't surprised she didn't give up the babies at least she had 6 stored and kept 2, she says, "Of course I will name my 2 oldest daughters that then. Why did you tell him though?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "It was one of the reasons I had to tell him why I came back. The Councils interrogated me for 4 hours after The Navigant, but don't worry you won't have to face it, and don't worry you don't have to keep the promise to Skywarp and Thundercracker anymore about Starscream."

Akadeanna was startled at her words then confused why she didn't have to keep her promise and asks, "Why don't I have to keep the promise anymore?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "After convincing the Councils not to deposit Skyfire so far I convinced them it was wrong them keeping it from Starscream who his creators are." 

Akadeanna was startled, but she asks, "Why was Starscream abusing his men?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because he believed they were lying when they said they didn't know who his creators are, but he wouldn't touch Skyfire as he believed Skyfire when he told Starscream he didn't know, and as to why he wouldn't touch Skywarp or Thundercracker is he thought one of them was his brother."

Akadeanna winces as she realized why the small Seeker was abusing his men. She asks, "Who knows among his men?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Skyfire was the only one who didn't know, but I had him there when Starscream found out." Akadeanna was shocked and asks, "So except for Skyfire everyone knew?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yup except for Skyfire every Decepticon knew. It's been 19 years since Skywarp and Thundercracker were forced to keep it from Starscream, Exactly 4 years before you were born." Akadeanna was shocked at her words and asks, "How long did you keep your promise to Skywarp and Thundercracker?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I came from December 25th, 2339 I still have kept that promise." Akadeanna was shocked learning how long she had kept the promise to the 2, but she figured her older self was just as strong at keeping promises. She asks, "Who will be taken first?"

Flowerdancer nods at Thundercracker and says, "Thundercracker first, then Skywarp, then Skyfire, and Starscream will be taken last." Akadeanna raises an eyebrow and asks, "Why will Starscream be taken last?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Its tradition, the leader is always taken last." Akadeanna nods and says, "That makes sense then why he is taken last."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "I'm glad you realize that. I merely had Skyfire's drop-point moved 10 light-years, but trust me it will make a huge difference." Akadeanna was shocked how little the drop-point had been changed, but it would help that's what mattered.

Flowerdancer watches the Quaterne taken one at a time and she says, "I'm considered a loner myself because there are no Seekers that fly with me like Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire do." Akadeanna sighs and says, "Is that hard on you?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm and says, "Not really, Stardancer and Stargazer fly with me and my time's team of the Lightwalkers, so it's not too bad or hard."

Akadeanna smiles and asks, "So what are the Lightwalkers called in your time?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "We are called GI Joe, our great-grandson is the leader and we co-lead the team under him."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "I like that name, it's unique. What about the Darkwalkers?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "They are called Cobra now." Akadeanna sighs and says, "Bet they are just as bad as they are in this time." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Worse actually. When I joined the Joes they were so unorganized in combat, but then I introduced them to something and boom we are great now."

Akadeanna tilts her head and asks, "What did you introduce them to?" Flowerdancer laughs and says, "The phrase Stardancer taught us when we were 6 years old, 'my team, my family' with them fighting as if the guy next to them is their brother and the woman behind them is their sister, or their parents aunts uncles cousins nieces and nephews if raised an only child, then we fight better."

Akadeanna was impressed by her older form's words and watches as Skyfire was taken into the air and disappears with 2 other Seekers and then the 2 returned and got Starscream. She chuckles and says, "Just as you said." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "For me this might have been centuries ago, I never forgot that."

Akadeanna chuckles and says, "That makes sense. What order do they come back in?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Thundercracker will be first then Skywarp, they will be sure Skyfire will return, but afraid Starscream won't because he's not a very secure Seeker, but he then returned and in my timeline only an hour after Starscream returned was when we lost Skyfire."

Akadeanna winces, but says, "At least that won't happen this time. How did you become a Prime anyways?" Flowerdancer's bi-colored wings flick lightly before she says, "on July 18th of my 18th year Megatron betrayed us and defected to the Decepticons, he started to abuse Starscream on July 21st, then on July 22nd he was attacking Optimus, I was in the Medbay with Ratchet and Sorin waiting to treat the wounded, I was watching Optimus on the monitor and I saw Megatron was badly hurting Optimus and it angered me I couldn't lose my Guardian and I pounded my fist on the monitor and hoping that the Seeker form I had worked on in the vision was real for me and I shifted to this form and warped out landing between Optimus and Megatron and attacked Megatron fiercely, I left him in a 5 month long Stasis-Lock the last words I said to him were, 'My name is Flowerdancer never forget it.' Word got to the council of Primes and Seekers and they came to Earth and because of my bravery they made me a Prime, but I am not a normal Prime."

Akadeanna was startled listening to her older form's words, but she understood why the older woman did that, she would've done the same thing to protect Optimus, but she was confused when her older self said she wasn't a normal Prime then it hit her and she asks, "Do you mean you're a Spark Prime then?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah my spark is very powerful it was too powerful for the Matrix Of Leadership to remain in me, but it knew I wanted to be a Prime so it merged with my Spark Chamber making me the first Spark Prime in well at the time in 18 years."

Akadeanna was shocked and she asks, "Did the last one die the day we were born?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes he did, he contracted a very rare virus and it killed him; he and Stargance both died that day." Akadeanna was startled and she asks, "Whose Stargance?"

Flowerdancer laughs and says, "You know about Dimensional Guardians yet you don't know who Stargance is?" Akadeanna was confused at her words and she says, "No I don't know." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Stargance was the last dimensional Guardian before me, he died of old age."

Akadeanna was shocked, she was just getting to the place about the name of the last Guardian and she says, "I was just getting to that part in my reading, so his name was Stargance. Do you know what he was like?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Makes sense why you hadn't known who he was, yes his name was Stargance. He's a great Mech and a lot like Stardancer and Stargazer on the protectiveness, I know because he returned from the Well Of Sparks to train me as the Dimensional Guardian."

Akadeanna was startled at her words, but was glad at what she said. Flowerdancer looks up towards the sky and Akadeanna asks, "What?" Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Hadn't realized it's been 4 hours since they left, Thundercracker is on approach."

Akadeanna was shocked; she hadn't even realized how long it had been either. Flowerdancer stands up and heads to where Thundercracker had touched down in her timeline and watched as the blue and white Seeker touched down and she moved closer to him and reactivated his communicator and gave him a cube of Liquid Energon Replacement and says, "Welcome back Thundercracker you are the first to return."

Thundercracker looks at Flowerdancer accepting the cube and says, "Thanks Flowerdancer, I am glad to be back." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I bet. Just like my timeline you returned first, then Skywarp, you two thought Starscream wouldn't return because of how insecure he is, but knew Skyfire would return. Starscream did and an hour later we lost Skyfire."

Thundercracker chuckles and says, "I am not surprised you remember that, that's true we would think that." The three chatted for another 3 hours before Skywarp touched down and Flowerdancer activated his communicator and gave him a cube as well. Akadeanna asks, "Why didn't Thundercracker go into The Academy?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "It's tradition with Binary's, Trines, and Quaterne's; they will not leave the platform until their whole team has returned."

Akadeanna was shocked, but nods understanding why. 4 hours later Starscream was touching down as well and Flowerdancer tended to him and then she says, "Just one more hour if the times are the same and Skyfire will be with us." Starscream looks at the large Seeker and he asks, "Has everything been the same so far?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yup Thundercracker returned 4 hours after being dropped, Skywarp returned 3 hours after Thundercracker, and you just returned 4 hours after Skywarp; so yup so far everything is the same; just we won't lose Skyfire this time."

Sure enough only 1 hour after Starscream touched down Skyfire did and Flowerdancer ran to him and quickly activated his communicator and then shoved a cube of Liquid Energon Replacement into his servos smiling.

Skyfire smiles and says, "It didn't happen the way it did for you this time Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yes that's right Skyfire it didn't happen that way again, but the times were all the same." Skyfire smiles and says, "That's great."


End file.
